OVR: Meta Confusion
by Console.Narrator
Summary: What happens when you take a game, and modify it's source code? More to the point, what happens if that game is the programming of Homestuck?
1. OVR: Introduction

Part Two: Introduction

You begin the game.

Your character has been decided.

You are now Juan Pherick.

It is night, however you are not asleep. Sitting on your BED, laptop literally on your lap, you've been browsing the internet all night. You should probably go to sleep soon, but heck, it's a friday.

So what do you do now?

Juan: Examine computer

First of all, you have been on STAPLECHAT for a few hours now. Looking at the screen, its basically a bulletin board of conversation.

You are too tired to talk, perhaps that is something to do later in the morning, when you get some sleep instead, you wouldn't know. From your view, people and people aren't a good mixture of things in this universe.

Juan: Ponder philosophical questions

You are too tired for that, and pretty much will always be, no point in even trying.

Juan: Introduction panel, do it

Fine, not like you care if you do it or not anyways.

Your name is obviously Juan Pherick. As usual, you are bored, it's whatever o'clock in the morning, and you honestly could barely give a lesser physical aftershock about everything in general. You have interests in thought, you like to take mental notes on random subjects that seem cool whenever possible. And you somehow found yourself in a session in which you can watch people interact with eachother, like a fireplace in the winter. Let those people have the character development, you are just here for the ride.

Juan: Get well needed rest

You think that is a wonderful idea, now how overly complex can you make that statement.

Oh, yeah, you can never get rest from the world, ever purging, eating away at your raw essence, it's almost like you actually have a role.

And ding goes the message board.

Juan: Read message

Ivan: So you preordered The Game, right?

Ivan: Hope you did, otherwise there could be a lot of things to go wrong.

Ivan: Like the exact elevation of wrongness of that thing.

Ivan: Ebol-aids or something.

Juan: yes, i preordered it. not that it matters

Ivan: Juanbruh, to you, nothing matters.

Ivan: Do the math, three of us total have preordered the game.

Ivan: There are five of us.

Ivan: That means that two of us are going to need something.

Ivan: Help me think this out. How will we even make this work.

Juan: i don't know, i barely care

Juan: when we get in this game, can i just relax

Juan: sit back in whatever base i am in

Juan: just not caring about anything at all

Juan: i'm too tired to think, anyways

Ivan: If your not going to help me, I'll still find a solution.

Ivan: Why are you always too tired to do anything anyways?

Juan: i will not answer that question

Juan: tell everybody i logged out

Juan: good night

You turn off the laptop.

Juan: Go to sleep

You once had a little obsession with creepypasta, for the time, it was a intresting culture to document.

Now you just don't care.

You slide your laptop under your BED, the beta might come tommorrow, a week from now, you didn't ask anybody about the release date.

You don't bother to put yourself under your covers, you just lay down and rest.

Juan: Wake up

The chance wheel of dreams start spinning.

The chance wheel of dreams lands of ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE.

You are now in the ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE dream. What do you do now?

Juan: Introduction panel

That.

That doesn't even work here.

Juan: Grab shotgun and start shooting a bunch of zombies

There is no shotgun(*cough)SHOTGUN, your life is a lie.

There are no ZOMBIES, your life is a lie.

Juan: Examine setting

You're inside some building. The room you are in has two visible things.

A DOOR, and an open entrance to another room.

Juan: Open DOOR cautiously

The DOOR is locked.

Juan: Go into other room

You enter the other room.

You see a KEY in this room.

Juan: Pick up KEY

They KEY has been added to your inventory.

You exit the room.

Juan: Use KEY on DOOR

The KEY does not work on the DOOR. Perhaps there is another DOOR somewhere?

Juan: Curl up into a ball and cry

That just sounds ridiculous, no need to freak out. You just go back to sleep, your in a dream, right?

Juan: Fall asleep

There is no TRANSITIONAL STATION in the room.

Juan: Think about the situation

From what you saw, which was everything practical, there were no seams in the floor. No secret doors, just two rooms, a DOOR, and a KEY.

You think you dun-goofed by going to sleep.

Juan: Pace around the room, THINK HARDER!

Pacing around the room doesn't help you think up anything.

In fact, it just wastes some ENERGY(10) away from your already small STAMINA BAR(30/40)

Juan: Sit down and accept defeat

Good idea, you do that.

Oh wait, intuition strikes again, you have an idea.

Juan: Tell yourself this idea

Once your STAMINA BAR(30/40) is depleted, you just pass out right?

Yeah, it seems logical, no way you could die from over exhaustion without passing out first.

Juan: Pace around the room 3x

You have lost all your STAMINA(0/40). You should pass out.

BUT WAIT.

You suffer from DREAM INSOMNIA, you cannot pass out.

Well, you just dun-goofed harder than ever before.

Juan: Regenerate ENERGY

That, at the current moment, is impossible.

There are two ways to regen ENERGY. One of them is to sleep at a TRANSITIONAL STATION, also known as a resting area, or a bed. The other would be to consume an object which has ENERGY POTENTIAL.

You look at the KEY.

Juan: Knaw on KEY

This accomplishes nothing.

But the KEY's shape changes.

Juan: Try KEY on DOOR

The KEY doesn't work.

But you notice that the DOORKNOB and LOCK are made of glass.

Juan: Examine LOCK

Thanks to about 10 minutes of past you searching how LOCKs work on the internet, you knaw on the KEY until it is compatible with the LOCK.

Juan: Use KEY on the LOCK

You hear the mechanism click, DOOR unlocked.

You also do a victory dance, at least you didn't mess this all up badly.

Juan: Push DOOR open cautiously, there are zambies out there

You PUSH the DOOR, but no matter how hard you PUSH, the DOOR doesn't budge.

Juan: Pull door open cautiously

You cautiously PULL the DOOR open. There are no zombies in sight.

Juan: Enter room through DOOR

You enter the room.

In the room you see a TRANSITIONAL STATION, and an open entrance to another room.

Juan: Enter other room

You enter the other room. Inside of it you see a PIPE.

Taking this PIPE will make it your WEAPON TYPE. And will decrease your total STAMINA(-5) as long as you have in in your inventory. However, choosing a weapon means that it cannot be stolen from you, it would be characterbound until you discard it. You can only lose it if you die while holding it, or get rid of it.

Juan: Pick up PIPE

Your WEAPON TYPE becomes PIPE(+5).

There is a reduction to your STAMINA(0/35).

For each NET STAMINA(35) your MAX STAMINA(40) goes down, if it is weighted down by a weapon, the amount of MAX STAMINA(40) taken off is the amount of damage your weapon does. Like for example, the PIPE(+5), takes away 5 NET STAMINA(35), and does 5 damage. However if you were to have, for example, two PIPES(+10)(2), it would be -10 NET STAMINA(30), and you would do 10 damage. Also, using your weapon takes 1/5 ENERGY of it's weight, so your PIPE(+5), does five DAMAGE(5), and takes one ENERGY(0/35), to use. However you cannot use your weapon, since you have no ENERGY(0/35).

Juan: Don't let your brain explode, use the TRANSITIONAL STATION

Completely unaware of the weapon tutorial, you exit the dream through the TRANSITIONAL STATION.

You wake up from your dream.


	2. OVR: Multiproduction

Part Three: Multiproduction

Juan: Get out of BED

Since your ENERGY(40/40) is full you were able to get off of your bed.

Also, you should probably note that dream weapons remain weapons in your dreams, and cannot pass into reality, and neither do their statistic changes, unless it is logic unbound, like you. Ironically it is logical that you are you in your own dreams.

Juan: Think about dreams

You remember your dreams perfectly well, since they are basically an abstract reality or alternate universe. You were sure zombies had something to do with it, perhaps your dream memory isn't that good after all, you don't recall any zombies.

Juan: Examine room

This is your bedroom.

In it is a walk in closet, two BEDs, for some reason. Along with that comes a lot of technology.

Yeah, you have an overly obsessive intrest with tech. In your free time you mess with pretty much every possible idea that comes into your head regarding how technology works, and from that you learned a lot more than your average bear. You cannot believe some people don't know what a URL is.

Juan: Do TECH related stuff

There is nothing labeled "TECH" in the room.

Anyways, you would be messing around with tech if you had time for that.

And aint nobody got time for that.

Juan: Check laptop

At first glance, you cannot spot your laptop, then you realize you slid it under your bed.

It seems that a few people messaged you overnight, perhaps Ivan passed out before he told them you were offline or something.

The laptop also says that the time is 7:49 AM, you shouldn't even be awake this early.

Juan: Read messages

After quickly skimming a few lines of not-well thought out points, you decide that it's probably best that you don't pollute your mind with those thoughts.

Juan: Examine TECH

Once again, there is no "TECH", your life is a lie.

You basically just have an assortment of varying console types, as in a PHONE, TABLETS(3), and a crap ton of different COMPUTERS(Varied) just lying around.

Juan: Add PHONE to inventory

You pick up your phone. There would be a lot to say about this phone in particular, such as you engineered a solar energy method for the battery. However the solar energy charging method in inefficient, so for a while now you have been searching for a way to preserve energy.

Juan: Test out STAPECHAT on PHONE

Oh, you open your STAPLECHAT shortcut. You 'helped' make this work on mobile at some point earlier in life.

Anyways, it's probably not best to use the mobile version unless you have too. You don't know how secure it actually is.

Juan: Examine STAPLECHAT again

Re-examining it, you see that nobody has woken up yet, otherwise they would have likely posted something. Either that or they are making sure they don't smell bad, taking a shower before talking to people online. More logically, put aside the sarcasm though, they could be busying themselves with other tasks.

Juan: Wonder around house

You leave your room.

Hallway, stairs, living room. Nobody seems to be lurking around.

The door to your guardian's room is wide open, they must have left for work.

But what kind of job requires you to work on a Saturday? There must be at least a handfull, the Earth can never truely take two days off.

Juan: Look out window

Wow, what an amazing sight, if you were to take an advanced selfie here and turn it into a movie, you might just win an Oscar.

Windows are useless and everybody knows it.

Juan: Go outside

You would probably need a hat before you can do that.

Just kidding, your not that easily sunburnt. You walk outside. In the outside you are greeted apathetically with a pavement, the absence of your guardian's car, and a mail box with the red thingy up.

Juan: Check mail

First, you put down the red mailbox thingy, then check the mail.

Inside the mail, a PACKAGE.

You pick up the PACKAGE.

Juan: Go back inside the house and open the PACKAGE

You head back inside the house with the PACKAGE. Then, putting the PACKAGE on the table, you realize that you have nothing to open it with.

Juan: Examine inventory

You have:

DEFORMED KEY(1)(LOGIC UNBOUND)

MODIFIED PHONE(1)

Juan: Can't you use the key to open the PACKAGE?

Oh yeah, stupid glitches, heh.

You open the PACKAGE with the KEY.

Inside the PACKAGE was a BOX.

It appears you messed up yet-again.

Juan: Messed up?

Yeah, you were supposed to use the key on the BOX, not the door.

Stupid glitches, your life is a lie.

Juan: Think of way to open box

Well, you could try to use some BOBBY PINS, but you have no idea where to find those. Besides, you don't even know if that would work.

Juan: Wonder around house

You accomplish nothing by doing this.

And suddenly you no longer are Juan.

?: Examine setting

You are in space.

Why are you in space?

?: Why are you in space?

You honestly have no idea.

You are attached to a cord.

?: Pull yourself to whatever the cord is attached too

You pull on the cord, then you get to a solid wall.

Next to the placement of the cord is a hatch.

?: Open hatch

You open the hatch, then enter the room, closing the hatch behind you.

You wonder why you did that for a second, in the room it is too dark to see anything. And then suddenly some red lights come on. The air is filled with a gas.

?: Hold your breath

What, no. Silly you, this is an airlock.

Another door opens.

?: Enter through door

The next room is dark, entire thing is lit by a single low-powered ceiling light. At least this place has electricity running.

?: You should probably do an introduction panel

Introduction panel, you say?

No questions. Your name is Levi Armstead. And recently you just woke up in space, you are confused beyond belief. Actually, this might be a dream. Anyways, you don't have a lot of notable intrests. You like to make sure convienience is portrayed at all times; can't let yourself get a bad rep. Personally, you don't think you know a lot, but have been known by your session to be helpful at various times.

What do you do about this?

Levi: Try to examine room

Well, on the wall there are an assortment of labled SWITCHES, along with a SAFE on another wall, to the last wall there has been allocated a DOOR.

Levi: Examine SWITCHES

Three switches, one labled "Power", another labled "Message", another labled "System", all of which are turned off.

Levi: Flip "Power"

You use the Power SWITCH

Suddenly some extra lights come on, you can see everything in the room now, but none of it was relevant anyways.

Levi: Flip "Message"

You use the Message SWITCH

Nothing happens, perhaps you need to turn the System on first?

Levi: Flip "System"

You turn off the Message SWITCH. Then turn on the System SWITCH.

Nothing happens.

Levi: Turn "Power" off and on

You flip the Power SWITCH off and on.

The lights flicker.

A green light comes up next to the System SWITCH.

Levi: Turn "Message" back on

You flip the Message SWITCH

You hear the 'intercom';

"POWER RESTORED"

"SYSTEM RESTORED"

"CODE 6108 STARTED"

A green light comes up at the SAFE.

Levi: Examine SAFE

You look at the SAFE, and suddenly admit to the enlightenment of realizing it has a NUMBER PAD on it.

Levi: Type "6108" into SAFE

You do that.

And the code actually works.

Epic win.

The SAFE opens, inside is a KEY.

Levi: Take KEY, open DOOR

Take the KEY, walk over to the DOOR, and open it.

Opening the door, you see a person resting at a TRANSITIONAL STATION.

The person has a PIPE with him. There is another door in that room, but the door has already been opened.

Next to the TRANSITIONAL STATION is a KEY.

Levi: Pick up KEY

You do just that. No idea what this key could be used for. Perhaps the guy didn't see it, he might've picked it up if he saw it.

Levi: Go into other room

As you enter the other room, one of the walls move, revealing another DOOR.

Levi: Use KEY on other DOOR

The KEY works, no shenanigans needed here.

Levi: Enter through DOOR

You enter through the other DOOR.

Once again you become Juan.


	3. OVR: Surpassed

Part Four: Surpassed

Juan: Open box

You, you can't.

Even STAPLECHAT doesn't seem to help. Levi says he has the KEY to the BOX. You

tried to explain to him that that was the KEY to a DOOR, and that you rendered

the BOX KEY unusable. He wouldn't listen, of course.

Juan: Think about this for a moment

After your conversation with Levi, you try to map out the KEYS and their

locations.

The KEY in the room you started in, you cannot confirm what it opened, but it

wasn't your door to the middle room.

The KEY that you apparently missed, maybe it opened your door? But Levi thinks

it opens that BOX. If you can get him to dream again, you can make him try out

the KEY on your DOOR. Well, your KEY didn't open that DOOR, all the DOORS

were opened. So, what if there was a DOOR he missed, your KEY might open that,

his KEY might open that. But for now you are going to assume that you have the

BOX KEY, but unfortunately you turned it into a DEFORMED KEY.

The question is now, how do you open the BOX?

Juan: How do you open the box?

You honestly have no idea. Perhaps there is something Levi is not telling you,

maybe it has to do with another one of the session members. The world will

never know, or at least, wont until you figure out this mystery.

STAPLECHAT sends off a ding.

Juan: Check message

Ivan: Yo, dude, it's prob best that you check the mail sometime soon.

Ivan: Release date is today.

Juan: Yeah, I know.

Juan: By the way, did you receive a PACKAGE yet?

Ivan: I am literally at the mailbox, there is no PACKAGE in sight.

Juan: That's ok. When you do get the PACKAGE, tell me if you find a BOX

inside.

Ivan: BOX?

Juan: Long story, I'm trying to find out myself. Actually, I might be able to

find something. Leaving, tell me when you get the PACKAGE.

Ivan: Sure?

You turn off your phone.

Juan: Search for BOBBY PINS

You already found some a while ago.

You can't use them however because your LOCKPICKING skill is zero. Either that

or that LOCK cannot be picked, it requires a KEY.

Disregard the references, nothing to see there.

Juan: THINK HARDER

BOX, NO KEY, BOBBY PINS CANNOT BE PICKED.

YOU SCREWED YOURSELF OVER.

But no, there has to be a piece of information that you do not know about.

Juan: Read everybodies mind

You don't have enough MAGICAL ABILITY to do that. And never will(spoilers,

lol).

MEANWHILE. . .

Ivan: Look out window

You look out the window, what a beautiful day outside. It would be a shame if

there was a sudden meteor apocalypse.

Ivan: Introduce thyself

You are Ze Ivan Swiffer. King of the internet, the series of tubes.

You have a huge intrest in memes, because nothing is better than waking up

everybody in your house with the Impact Font accompanied by a repetitive

picture. Oh, and you love sarcasm. But ironically you are actually the king of

the tubes.

Now you are confusing youself. BUT DON'T BE WORRIED, YOU, THIS HAPPENS A LOT.

Ivan: Fall down some stairs

You hurl yourself down a staircase. Luckily you catch yourself before any

actual damage is done. It was for the meme, so it is therefore worth it.

Ivan: Exit house

Ok, you do that.

Was there a point to this?

Ivan: Yes there was, open the mailbox

You open the mailbox.

There is no PACKAGE, your life is a lie.

Anyways, you decide to tell Juan about the 'big release' of today.

Brace yourselves, the SBurb is coming.

Ivan: Go back inside

You take the term "inside" as in inside the only place that has ever been safe

ever. Your room.

You basically just put a bunch of security protocalls everywhere for no other

reason that to annoy the living mentality state of any person who wants to go

in and out of your room undetected.

Other than that, you have a giant computer set up to the wall.

The giant computer makes a giant ding noise, STAPLECHAT strikes again.

Ivan: Read message

Juan: You guys should probably know.

Juan: I have this BOX, it's locked. I think I deformed the only KEY to it.

Juan: I would normally get my guardian over here to pick the LOCK, but he

isn't home.

Juan: Anybody have any ideas on how to do this? I found some BOBBY PINS, also.

Levi: Are the BOBBY PINS logic unbound? I think there might be a DOOR that

needs to be picked to open, in the dream.

Kate: Oh yeah, the dreams, forgot about those things.

Kate: Sorry for my absence for a while, I had to go out to do some stuff.

Levi: Hi Kate, almost thought you turned like that other person. I don't think

she even reads the chat anymore.

Kate: Oh no, she told me in PM that she does read, just doesn't post anything.

She didn't tell me why however, I suspect private reasons.

Levi: Wait, so you guys private message eachother?

Kate: No, it was just that one time before she went silent.

Ivan: Juan, that explains just about everything.

Juan: Yes, yes it does.

Juan: And, I almost forgot. I need you guys to tell me what happened in your

dreams.

Levi: Why do you need to know, I already told you.

Levi: Is this for your 'wiki' or something?

Juan: You already told me, but you kept part of the story out. Why?

Ivan: (Oh snap!)

Levi: That is because I literally cannot remember what happened next, there

was a door, I opened it, and that is that.

Ivan: I don't remember my dream as well.

Kate: If it helps prevent a fight, I was locked up in a room the entire time.

There was a KEY there, but it did not work on the door, anybody else have that

problem?

Juan: Kate, the KEY probably goes to a BOX, or another DOOR. I had to deal

with the same thing, and I ended up deforming my BOX KEY.

Juan: Ivan, not sure what to say about that. Actually, I do now.

Juan: Did anybody suspect Memory Loss Rooms? Levi, Ivan, those guys might have

been in one.

Levi: That seems like a legit thing, how did you even think that up?

Juan: I'm guessing. Next time we dream, try to test out these things to see if

they work or not.

Juan: Good talk, try to find some way to convince the other to talk about her

dreams. Im leaving, feel free to discuss this behind my back. Just dont leave

me in the dark.

Ivan: I understand nothing, except for the BOX part.

Ivan: I'm cool with the BOX part.

Levi: Juan was just making assumptions again, 'amnesia rooms' seem unlikely to

be a thing. Though it does make sense if they would exist.

Kate: I know it's early, but maybe we should all try to go asleep at once?

Levi: It should be possible. That actually sounds like a good idea.

Kate: Fine, if you want me to, I will inform Juan that we are all headed to

sleep.

Levi: Do that, Ill figure out a time.

Ivan: Don't forget to tell him to bring BOBBY PINS, just in case they might be

logic unbound.

Levi: Yeah, that too.

Kate: Well, ok, I'm out to tell him.

Levi: Hey, Ivan.

Ivan: Wat?

Levi: What do you think is the chance that we will screw something up

horribly.

Ivan: Hasn't Juan already deformed his BOX KEY?

Levi: Yeah, forgot about that.

Levi: Unless you want to be the only one left in this message, I'd suggest you

leave. Goodbye for now.

Ivan: Peace, dude.

Levi: Oh, also. Operation naptime at 3:30 PM.

And with that you close STAPLECHAT.

Ivan: Stare at your monitor

Operation Naptime at 3:30...


End file.
